coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 (story)
In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 is the fourth chapter of The Amory Wars. A 12 issue series telling the events of this chapter were released from May 2010 to June 2011. Claudio Sanchez, creator of The Amory Wars, was joined by author Peter David, who previously assisted Claudio in writing the Year of The Black Rainbow novel. Art was done by Chris Burnham and Aaron Kuder, and the covers for Issue 1 were done by Scott Keating and Tim Bradstreet A small summary of the chapter's plot was published on the Evil Ink Comics website: Ten years after the "...Turbine Blade", son Claudio Kilgannon emerges from the depths of Shylos Ten, the Fence's "quiet" planet where the Red Army performs its brutal interrogations and imprisonments. In finding out that his entire family has been murdered, Claudio begins his quest for vendetta. His foes, Supreme Tri Mage Wilhelm Ryan and General Mayo Deftinwolf sense that he is still alive and holds special powers. They know they must stop him before he defeats them. Meanwhile, Inferno (Jesse Kilgannon) takes up arms against the Red Army ("Man your Battlestations") in an effort to seek the same kind of vengeance on him. In Claudio’s re-emergence he teams up with Ambellina, the Prise who is cast out by her peers and forced to be his guide. The pair along with Sizer, a disassembled IRO-bot, seek out Inferno to find answers as to why his family were killed, but their plans take an unexpected turn in a ship called the Camper Velourium, and a freighter pilot named Al the Killer. Issue 1 Issue 1 opens up with Claudio talking to Apollo outside of Newo Ikkin's house, telling him the story of In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3. Through his dialogue, it is revealed that Claudio knows of how Wilhelm Ryan used Coheed and Cambria to separate Star VII from the rest of Heaven's Fence, and he also knows that Coheed killed Josephine and the twins. Claudio is also haunted by the ghost of his father, something that only he can see and hear, and he often gets into arguments with him. Inferno is shown in a laboratory onboard his ship, the Grail Arbor, speaking to a doctor about the creation of the IRO-Bots, Chase and Sizer. The doctor informs Inferno that their mind acceleration process has already began, and that Chase and Sizer would have their growth accelerated as well to make them age faster. Inferno asks the doctor not to treat Chase with the aging process, so that she would essentially have the mind of a fully-grown woman in the body of a little girl. Outside the lab in the corridors of the Arbor, Inferno comes across Hundriah of The Prise, who thanks him for sheltering The Prise aboard the ship and informs him that Inferno's rebellion and The Prise must take a stand against Wilhelm Ryan. She also states that the handful of Prise aboard the ship are the last of their race, and they must find a way to produce more of them. The scene then switches to the house of a young white female pilot named Luci, who apparently has just showered and was returning to her room when a dark-skinned man with a forehead piercing jumps out of her closet and scares her. The two get into an argument, and the man is revealed to be Al the Killer, and that he and Luci had some sort of relationship in the past. Al also seems to be obsessed with her and will not accept the fact that their relationship is over. Luci states that she is leaving the planet for a six-month tour on the starship Connecticut, and she calls the police to escort Al out of her home. Claudio is then seen walking the streets of Godder Dam, an underground city on Shylos Ten. He comes across a man abusing his young daughter and Claudio becomes angry. He confronts the man, who fires a pulser at him. By instinct, Claudio uses his intangibility powers to avoid being shot, something he hasn't done in ten years. Claudio beats the man and erases his memory. The little girl tells Claudio she wants to remember this moment, and that she had never seen an angel before. Claudio tells her that she still hasn't, and that there are no angels, not anymore. Then, on the rooftop of a nearby building, Ambellina and an Onstantine Priest are seen honing in on Claudio.﻿ Personnel Claudio Sanchez - Writer, Concept Peter David - Writer Chris Burnham - Artist, Covers (Issue 1, Cover B and San Diego Comic-Con Cover) Zac Atkinson - Colorist Johnny Lowe - Letterer Ian Brill - Editor Matt Gagnon - Managing Editor Tim Bradstreet - Cover (Issue 1, Cover A) Scott Keating - Cover (Issue 1, Cover C) File:In Keeping Secrets Of Silent Earth (Chapter 02).jpg|Cover to Issue 2 File:In Keeping Secrets Of Silent Earth (Chapter 03).jpg|Cover to Issue 3 File:15 - In Keeping Secrets Of Silent Earth (Chapter 04).jpg|Cover to Issue 4 Category:The Amory Wars Category:Story Pages Category:In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3